Turn of Events
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. Terra finds his life simple and happy. But as certain specific events happen, he finds that his life doesn't seem so simple and happy anymore. These turn of events start to change the Keyblade Apprentice.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Whoo! I'm doing another challenge. Wow, I'm on fire! haha, not really... Anyhow, anyway. This is Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge and this time, Terra is starring in this one. And, also this time, I have to maintain 100 words *bangs head against wall* But don't worry, I'm sure I'll survive this ^^ And, as usual, I babble a lot, so lets get on with the disclaimer and then the challenge! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BBS characters or anything else related to it, just the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

**_-Introduction-_**

Terra was a Keyblade Apprentice, training for his Mark of Master Exam right about now. He was determined to pass, so he trained as much as he could.

When he felt like he had done enough, he headed back inside the castle that was his home. He entered his room and sat on the windowsill. Before going to bed, he stared up at the night sky, looking at all the twinkling stars shining up there.

He smiled to himself, content about how good things were going in his life right now. Nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

**A/N: I just barely made 100 words in this one... Already, I feel like messing up. haha But, I hope this was a good enough Introduction for this story. I hope to update more tomorrow, but I have school *blah* so I can't promise anything. I'll try though! Ahem. **

**So, please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Love

**A/N: Okay, I may have lied... THIS will be the last update for tonight! :D I wanted to get this chapter up at least... Since I updated my other two stories :) Thanks to _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing last chatper! :D And now we have Love! **

**Enjoy! **

_**~Love~ **_

When the word "love" crosses Terra's mind, he thinks of love for his friends, Ven and Aqua, and in a fatherly-son kind of love to his Master, Master Eraqus. In both cases, the feeling was strong.

Yet, how come when he saw Aqua this morning, he felt something different. Something strange. He came to realize how beautiful she was. How kind-hearted she was. And that smile… gorgeous. And we return to the love issue.

Did he love Aqua as a friend? Or maybe even more…?

Terra shook his head and went back in his room, getting ready for the exam.

**A/N: wow, this is so the opposite of my other story... xD But, I thought this one is cute :) Sorry I gotta make this A/N pretty short! Hope you liked this one! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Hate

**A/N: Ughhh, it really sucks to be sick :/ but besides being sick, today at school was actually fun(FOR ONCE) :) Welp, anyway, thanks to BeyondTheClouds for reviewing! :D **

**Enjoy! **

_**-Hate-**_

There were a lot of things Terra seemed to hate. Certain foods, Ven when he's on a sugar high, sometimes studying.

But there was one thing he definitely hated, and that would be losing. Or in this case, not passing his exam.

It was right after he fought Aqua and Master Eraqus had announced the results. Terra failed.

Failure. That wasn't something he expected, nor wanted. He trained so hard. And that was his result? You can imagine what he felt on the inside.

**A/N: well, don't really know if Terra actually does hate losing, but he seems like a man that would xD Plus, he looked pretty upset when he heard that he failed... Poor Terra :( **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Vacation

**A/N: Another chapter up :) for being sick, I'm pretty enerjectic and full of energy right now... xD haha **

**Enjoy! **

_**-Vacation-**_

Terra was ready. Ready for a second chance to prove to his Master, to not fail him a second time. He knew what he had to do and knew what he was getting into.

But not only did he find this as a second chance, but also… a sort of vacation. He was going to travel to other worlds and going to be away from home for a while.

Having an enjoyable one or maybe a terrible one depends mainly on what happens. But he was hoping for an enjoyable one.

**A/N: Yay, this one wasn't too bad :) Looks like Terra is going on vacation! haha**

**But please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Growing Up

**A/N: This chapter gave me a visual image of how Terra looked when he was younger... SUPER CUTENESS RIGHT THERE XD haha And, this is totally not related to this, but I'm glad people want to try my challenge! :D Yay! haha **

**Anyway, thanks to _Mirai-no-sekai_ for reviewing last chapter! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**_-Growing Up-_**

As Terra was traveling on his glider in the Lanes Between, he started to think back to when he was just a young boy, and how he grew up.

Growing up, he was a rambunctious little boy. He would sometimes cause mischief and played a lot of pranks around the guards in the castle. And when Aqua came, small things began to change…

But, as he grew up, and realized he was destined to be a Keyblade Master, he grew out of that rebellious stage and became strong and determined. The kind of man he is now.

**A/N: and yup, that was growing up :) My way of thinking how Terra was before... I mean, come on, he had to be kinda silly and rebellious when he was little. How adorable would that be? haha xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**A/N: Hmm... for once, I have nothing random to say here... Anyway, thanks to BeyondTheClouds and Mirae-no-sekai for reviewing :) Here is the next one! **

**Enjoy! **

_**-Trouble's Brewing-**_

Terra had landed in a world that seemed calm. He was in the forest of this world, just walking around and doing some sight-seeing.

But in a sudden moment, odd creatures began appearing. Terra jumped back and had his Keyblade ready.

"Unversed…?" these must be the monsters Master Eraqus talked about, the brunette thought. He slashed at them, but more seemed to come.

With their ever growing presence, Terra knew trouble was going to be brewing in this peaceful world.

**A/N: Wow, this one was really short... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. First Encounter With An Animal

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter for this story that hasn't been touched in a while because I sorta had trouble with this theme xD haha**

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**-First Encounter With An Animal-**_

After eliminating most of the Unversed, Terra moved on in this world, still walking around in the forest. But, he faced another problem. A very odd problem.

He was faced with a squirrel that liked to throw nuts at him randomly. Terra wasn't exactly an animal lover, and this had been the first time he encountered one in this world. He was quickly becoming annoyed.

"Stop it!" Terra yelled out angrily, scaring the squirrel away. He calmed himself down and continued walking.

**A/N: this one was a bit comical, I agree... xD random squirrel... actually, on Monday this week, a squirrel somehow got into our school and chewed the electrical cords or whatever you wanna call it, and literally almost took out all the power in the school... The poor squirrel was electrocuted, but we got our power back(sadly). It was an... odd day... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	8. First Love

**A/N: Well, this chapter was clearly hard for me to write and I had no idea what I was supposed to be writing buuuut... oh well. **

**Enjoy! **

**_-First Love-_**

In Terra's way younger days, he had an odd interest for paintings. It was actually more of an interest, more of like a love for them. He never really painted himself, but he liked the paintings that hanged up on the walls of the castle. He found the many colors vibrant and cool looking. He remembers a painting of a large blue heart, that looked special, yet he never knew why he thought that.

It was a little ridiculous to think about it, but, above all, paintings had to be his first love for anything artistic.

**A/N: Yup, that was pretty short -.-**

**But please review and tell me what you think :) **


	9. First Crush

**A/N: WOW, I did not expect SO many reviews for this story :D That was definitely a nice surprise for me! **

**Thanks a billion times a thousand cookies to _MonMonCandie _for reviewing all those chapters :) **

_**-First Crush-**_

Terra was back traveling in the Lanes Between, once again, deep in thought.

It was odd… when he was younger, he did tend to see Aqua as an enemy, because of all the "special treatment" she received, but no matter how mean he was to her, she was always so kind to him. Terra never really understood why she would still be so kind.

And because of her kindness, a young Terra began to develop a… small crush on her, making Aqua his first crush.

Those were interesting days.

**A/N: ehhhh... not my favorite chapter... but eh, oh well. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	10. First Tragedy

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter either... I am just not in the mood today, am I? xD **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**_-First Tragedy-_**

How could Aqua say those things to him? That she was spying on him… and how it practically showed that she was blaming him for something like the darkness and such. He would _never _think that _she _of all people would say such harsh things to him.

"I'm on my own now." he walked away from his two best friends, ignoring their pleas.

As he walked, he wasn't sure which should have been more tragic: The fact that his close friend couldn't even trust him, or the fact that he was leaving them behind, just like that.

**A/N: I think you understand why I didn't like this one... yerp... **

**anyway, please review and tell me what you think :) (Even if it's bad!) **


	11. Parents

**A/N: This chapter is a bit comical xD haha especially the end! but also sweet :) **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie _for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**_-Parents-_**

Terra was in Neverland. After all the shenanigans with Captain Hook, the young male was watching Peter Pan and the two lost boys in amusement as they flew all around the cave happily. It was odd… they were just children, yet they had no parents watching over them. Hm.

Parents… Terra never really remembered his actual parents. The only parent he's had is Master Eraqus, who was a great father figure.

And sometimes… now that he thought about it, sometimes he and Aqua would act as parents to Ven, since he was the youngest.

Which he found quite odd…

**A/N: yup yup, had to reference Master Eraqus :) and definitely had to add a bit of TerQua near the ending xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: This chapter was very interesting to write... and it pretty much fit perfectly! :) **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie _for reviewing! **

**Enjoy! **

**_-Afraid of the Dark-_**

Terra was in another thinking trance… He thought about this darkness Master Eraqus kept talking about. Would he, Terra, fall into this darkness… Would _he _let it get to him?

"_Darkness is nothing to fear, child._"

Terra was never really afraid of anything, and not even darkness could scare him…

Well, he had to rethink that. A small bit of the darkness did scare him.

The fact that he would fall into such darkness…

Now _that _terrified him_. _

**A/N: Yeahhh, I liked the ending of this... xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
